


Gone

by jam_lord24601



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Beginning of season four, F/M, Fluff, Set at end of season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam_lord24601/pseuds/jam_lord24601
Summary: It had been six months since Barry Allen had disappeared into the speed force, leaving his fiancé Oliver Queen behind to wonder if Barry was ever coming back.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Barry didn't go crazy from his time in the speed force.

He thought he'd never see him again.

After Barry had disappeared into the speed force, Oliver tried to keep telling himself that Barry would come back, that he wasn't gone. He kept telling himself that Barry would come back. He ignored Caitlyn every time she said, "He has to stay there, otherwise we'll be destroyed by the speed force." Oliver was hopeful that, any day now, Barry would walk through the door of Star Labs, and fling his arms around Oliver's neck. Then they'd finally be able to plan their wedding. 

Oliver began to lose hope after four months. He started wondering if Caitlyn was right. What if Barry really wasn't coming back? Joe said it was time they held a funeral and honoured the sacrifice Barry had made, but Oliver refused. That would make it real. Seeing a gravestone would mean that Barry wasn't coming back. Ever.

_What if he wasn't?_

* * *

 Six months to the day that Barry had gone missing, Cisco picked up an unnatural energy reading on the satellites. News reports said that a man had just appeared out of nowhere. 

Oliver had never run so fast in his life.

* * *

 Arriving at the CCDP, Oliver practically barrelled through the police officers who worked there, searching for the room where Barry was. He heard laughter coming from down a hall, and he followed it, coming to a stop once he saw Barry.

He was a lot thinner than Oliver remembered him being, but that didn't matter. He was alive. The second Barry noticed Oliver, his blue eyes lit up and he ran right into Oliver's arms. Oliver pressed his lips to Barry's before the other man had a chance to say anything. 

"I thought I'd lost you," Oliver whispered, leaning his forehead against Barry's.

"It takes more than the speed force to get rid of me," Barry laughed before kissing Oliver again.

"Okay, I did not come here to watch you two make out!" Cisco yelled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you liked it! I'm also open to any requests!


End file.
